


Sunset Shimmer's Mental Checklist

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Gym Sex, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Public Sex, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Sunset Shimmer seduces her friends one by one.





	1. Fluttershy

Gym class had just finished up and the girls were done changing back into their normal clothes. Fluttershy, always self-conscious while changing, was taking her time in the back. She was halfway out of her uniform when Sunset walked up to her.

“Fluttershy?” Sunset said.

“Oh, Sunset,” Fluttershy replied, slightly startled, “do you have gym class next? I’m almost done here.”

“No,” Sunset said, feeling a little nervous about what she was about to do, “actually I wanted to talk to you.”

“W-what did you want to talk about?” Even though they were friends now Sunset still made Fluttershy nervous sometimes. She had not forgotten when Sunset use to bully her.

Sunset hadn’t forgotten either, and still felt guilty about how she use to act. Especially towards Fluttershy who she use to be extra rough on. In a way Sunset was happy that she could make it up to her.

“Well, I never really apologized to you before about how I use to act. I was a real jerk and I treated you like garbage and I wanted to make it up to you.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to-“ Sunset cut her off with a kiss. It was a long, sweet, and just a tad aggressive on Sunset’s part. Fluttershy, momentarily surprised, gently reciprocated, enjoying the gentleness of Sunset’s kiss. Eventually though Fluttershy broke it off.

“That was nice Sunset,” Fluttershy was blushing and had her cute little smile on, “but you didn’t have to do that, I forgive you. Though,” Fluttershy looked at the ground but didn’t stop smiling, “if you wanted to apologize again I wouldn’t mind.” Fluttershy looked up at Sunset and gulped. Sunset was wearing an evil grin on her face.

Sunset stepped closer and kissed Fluttershy harder than last time. Fluttershy was more ready this time but she was still caught off guard, though she eventually got into it. What she was less ready for though was Sunset feeling her up.

“Wait…” Fluttershy was breathing heavily. She was only in her bra and panties so Sunset had no trouble getting to Fluttershy’s breasts.

“Fluttershy, have you ever been intimate with another woman?” Sunset asked, still fondling her tits.

“No I-“ Fluttershy gasped as Sunset reached under her bra and started playing with her nipples, “we shouldn’t do this here Sunset, someone will see us.” Fluttershy whispered.

“It’ll be okay Fluttershy,” Sunset said, “you need to relax more, learn to be more adventurous.” Sunset had looked at the gym class schedule beforehand, so she wasn’t worried about anyone catching them. But she didn’t want Fluttershy to know that, she wanted to keep Fluttershy on the edge of her seat. Sunset went back to kissing Fluttershy, keeping her distracted as Sunset undid her bra from behind. Sunset undid the hooks and pulled the bra off Fluttershy, letting her huge tits hang out. Fluttershy was embarrassed, standing around topless in the locker room.

“You’ve been holding out on everyone Fluttershy.” Sunset started sucking on Sluttershy’s left tit while she continued to fondle Fluttershy’s right tit. With her other hand Sunset trailed down Fluttershy’s stomach towards her panties.

“Do you want me to continue?” Sunset asked.

“Y-y-yes please.” Fluttershy timidly squeaked. Sunset smirked, kneeled down in front of Fluttershy, and pulled down her panties, exposing her pussy for all the world to see. Fluttershy tried to cover herself, but Sunset moved her hand out of the way and gave Fluttershy’s tiny clit a kiss. Fluttershy made a cute little cry at the sensation and leaned against her open locker room door. Sunset followed up by putting her mouth over Fluttershy’s clit, flicking it with her tongue and licking the edge of her cunt.

“AAAH-Sunset!” Fluttershy was trying to keep her voice down but couldn’t help yelling at Sunset’s teasing. She grabbed her locker door to steady herself.

“Hold on Fluttershy,” Sunset said, taking a break from sucking Fluttershy’s clit, “that’s not safe. Here.” Sunset stood up, grabbed Fluttershy around the waste, and gently lowered her to the ground. Fluttershy propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch Sunset, who had spread Fluttershy’s legs and was fingering Fluttershy’s pussy.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself Fluttershy.” Sunset said, nonchalantly sticking her index finger in and out of Fluttershy’s cunt.

“I am,” Fluttershy said, having regained a little bit of her composure, “it’s weird, but what you’re doing feels nice.”

“I really glad you’re having a good time Fluttershy.” Sunset replied sincerely. With a smile Sunset went back to licking Fluttershy’s clit while fingering her. Fluttershy spread herself out on the floor, barely able to think as Sunset used another finger. Fluttershy covered her mouth, trying to muffle her tiny squeals. Soon Fluttershy started fidgeting as her orgasm built up.

“Sunset, I’m about to-” Fluttery was too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Sunset responded by speeding up her fingering and tongue flicking, hitting her clit and sticking her tongue into Fluttershy along with her fingers.

With a final cry Fluttershy came, Sunset’s fingers still inside her. Sunset pulled her fingers out and watched Fluttershy wriggle around on the ground. Eventually Fluttershy calmed and laid splayed out on the cold locker room floor, her huge breasts heaving as she recovered. Sunset, having never taken off her clothes, crawled on top of Fluttershy and held the naked teen in her arms.

“Was it good for you too?” Sunset said, trying to sound cooler than she felt. Fluttershy kissed Sunset on the cheek.

“I had a great time,” Fluttershy responded, “and, like I said before, you shouldn’t feel guilty, We’re friends now, and you’ve made up for it.”

“Thanks.” Sunset said, and leaned down to kiss to Fluttershy again.


	2. Rainbow Dash

Sunset Shimmer found Rainbow Dash in the gym storage. Naturally she was using her free time to take advantage of the school’s lack of security to work out more. Doesn’t anyone take gym in this school anymore, Sunset thought as she walked up to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was lifting some small weights on a bench.

“Hey Sunset, what brings ya here?” Rainbow Dash asked, not stopping her training. Both Sunset and Rainbow Dash were wearing their gym clothes.

“I thought it would be fun to work out with you.” Sunset replied.

“Grab some weights and join in.”

“I was hoping to do something more fun, more competitive,” Sunset looked at the gym mat, laid out on the floor, “how about wrestling?”

“That would hardly be a workout,” Rainbow Dash said dismissively.

“Sound like someone thinks they would lose.” Rainbow Dash stopped lifting weights.

“I got this sneaking suspicion there’s something off about this,” Rainbow Dash said, “but I can’t let that go. You’re on!”

Sunset walked over to the edge of the mat and dropped her gym bag, “I had an idea, how about a wager to make things more interesting?”

“Fine by me, it’s your loss. What did you have in mind?”

“How about, the loser has to do one thing the winner says, no matter what it is?” Sunset said, trying to look like she came up with idea just now.

“Ha, you’re going to regret that.” Rainbow Dash said confidently, stepping onto the mat, “First to pin on three wins.”

Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash Sunset had tapped into a bit of magic leaking out of Equestria to give herself a tiny strength boost, and had done a little research into wrestling beforehand. Rainbow Dash probably would have won otherwise, instead Sunset was able to pin her in a couple of minutes.

“Pin!” Sunset shouted, straddling Rainbow Dash and holding her arms to the mat.

“How did you do that?” Rainbow asked.

“Doesn’t matter, I win and now you have to do what I say.”

“Fine, what do you want, another guinea pig for one of your experiments?”

“Actually, I thought of doing something a bit more fun.” Sunset leaned in and kissed Rainbow Dash, hard, forcing her tongue into RD’s mouth.

“What was that?!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

“That was a preview,” Sunset Shimmer replied, “you are going to be my personal fuck slave for the rest of the day, just like you agreed to.”

“You’re crazy!”

“You wouldn’t welch on a deal, would you?” RD looked annoyed, “And don’t act like this is the first time you were tricked into having sex with a girl.” RD blushed at the memory. “Now, you are going to do exactly what I say and maybe you can get out of this room without anyone wondering where you are.” Sunset got off of RD and stood up. “Stand up and take off your clothes.”

Rainbow Dash did as she was ordered, first taking off her shirt and sports bra, then pulling off her gym shorts and panties, before kicking off her sneakers. Sunset circled Rainbow Dash, admiring her classmate’s body. Rainbow Dash had a lean, athletic figure, with a tight stomach and small breasts. To RD’s credit she didn’t try to hide her body, instead looking annoyed at her circling friend.

“Are we going to do anything or not?” Rainbow Dash asked, annoyed.

“Sorry,” Sunset said, “you just have such a handsome body,” Sunset stopped in front of Rainbow Dash, a hungry look in her eyes, “I want you kiss me, kiss me like you mean it.”

That shouldn’t be hard Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She was glad it was it was Sunset forcing her to do it this time, she could get into this. RD cupped Sunset’s face as she leaned in to kiss her with more enthusiasm then she initially wanted to show. Sunset reciprocated, pulling the naked Rainbow close to her.

While holding RD close Sunset cupped her exposed pussy with her hand, resting her palm against Rainbow’s clit and running her fingers along RD’s slit. RD moaned in appreciation, but did not let up her kissing no matter how much Sunset tried to distract her. After a few minutes Rainbow’s legs started to buckle, she was about to cum soon. Sunset could feel it, so she broke off from Rainbow completely, leaving her naked and frustrated.

“Oh come on, I was almost there!” Rainbow Dash whined, rubbing her legs together.

“Nu uh, not yet,” Sunset replied as she unbuckled her skirt, “you are my fuck toy, and you don’t get to cum before I do.” Sunset threw off her skirt, showing Rainbow Dash that she was going commando. “I want you to crawl over here and lick my cunt like a good bitch.”

Frustrated and desperate, Rainbow Dash got down on all fours and crawled towards Sunset. As she got close Sunset spread her pussy lips wide for Rainbow to lick. Rainbow Dash saw Sunset had shaved for her cunt. RD grabbed Sunset’s legs to steady herself and slowly stuck her tongue straight into Sunset’s waiting pussy. Sunset shivered as Rainbow’s tongue moved around inside her.

“Oh yesss,” Sunset cooed, “you’re a good little bitch, aren’t you?” Sunset patted Rainbow Dash’s head.

“’uck ‘ou.” Rainbow Dash tried to say with her tongue still up Sunset’s cunt. Getting tired, RD pulled out and instead started sucking on Sunset’s clit. Sunset didn’t mind, instead she tried to push her pussy against Rainbow Dash’s face. RD in turn stuck two fingers inside Sunset and fingered her while she continued flicking Sunset’s clit with her tongue. Soon it was Sunset’s turn to start feeling uncomfortable standing up.

“Hold on a second Rainbow Dash,” Sunset said, “this is getting to be too much.”

“Damn straight it is.” Rainbow Dash replied, licking Sunset’s girl juices off her face.

“No I mean, lie down on the ground.” RD rolled her eyes and laid down. Sunset sat down on Dash’s face, covering RD’s mouth with her cunt.

“As soon as you make me cum you can come up for air.” RD grumbled and went back to licking Sunset, running her tongue up and down Sunset’s slit. Sunset closed her eyes and began playing with one of her tits through her shirt.

“Damn Rainbow Dash, you’re really good at this,” Sunset said, “I guess those rumors of you getting blackmailed into being Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon’s personal cunt licker for a month were true.”

“It was only a week.” Rainbow Dash replied, indignant.

“They were lucky,” Sunset leaned back, though not enough to dislodge her place on top of Rainbow Dash, “You’ve been so good that you deserve a reward.” Sunset found Rainbow’s clit and started rubbing it with her thumb, then started rubbing Rainbow Dash’s pussy with the rest of fingers. Rainbow Dash moaned in appreciation and licked Sunset fast, and lifted her waist off the ground to try and give Sunset easier access.

Rainbow Dash was still wound up from Sunset’s earlier attention, and it didn’t take long for her to cum. RD’s body spasmed as her head remained pinned under Sunset, trying to get every last little orgasmic bliss out of Sunset’s hand.

Watching her temporary slave cum under her was enough to send Sunset over the edge. Sunset clamped her legs on the sides of Sunset’s head as she came, holding her in place as Sunset’s pussy twitched and flexed on Rainbow Dash’s mouth. RD couldn’t do anything except accept her temporary master’s girl cum and flail around helplessly.

When she had calmed down enough Sunset slid off her friend’s face and onto the mat. The two girls lay there, breathing heavily as they regained their energy.

“That was great.” Sunset said with a self-satisfied grin.

“Yeah…” Rainbow Dash replied, a content smile on her face. Then she punched Sunset in the shin. “That was for tricking me.”

“Yeah, sorry about,” Sunset crawled over to Rainbow Dash and began absentmindedly tweaking RD’s nipple, “I just couldn’t help myself, you’re so cute when you’re flustered and submissive. Forgive me?”

“Ugh, fine. But next time you wanna fuck, just ask me.”

“We’ll see,” Sunset kissed Rainbow Dash, then got up and reattached her skirt, “you still have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day. But for now I’ll let you get back to your training.” Rainbow Dash continued to relax, not noticing Sunset stealing her clothes and stuffing them into her gym bag. It wasn’t until Sunset was at the door that RD noticed.

“Hey wait,” Rainbow Dash exclaimed, “where are you going with my clothes?”

“Don’t worry, I’m just putting them back in your locker. You can get them back any time.”

“Hey wait-“

“See ya!” Sunset ran out the door before Rainbow Dash could catch her, leaving RD to wonder if it would just be easier to exercise naked.


	3. Rarity

Sunset had called Rarity on Saturday and asked if they could practice playing music together. Sunset told Rarity that everyone else was busy, so Rarity had graciously agreed to a jam session. Rarity’s room was exactly how Sunset imagined it would be. Elegant, with a four poster bed and a full length mirror facing it, with plenty of closet space, dresser drawers, another vanity mirror for makeup, and a fancy sofa at the foot of the bed.

The girls were on Rarity’s bed, taking a break from playing, lying side-by-side and staring up at the ceiling. The two had spent the afternoon in Rarity’s room, Rarity on her keytar and Sunset on her guitar. Rarity had really gotten into it, and the two were exhausted after so much playing.

“Thanks again for playing with me today.” Sunset said.

“No problem at all,” said Rarity, “it was fun.” Rarity let out a contented sigh, “It’s nice to relax and let loose every so often, go wild a little bit.”

Sunset turned on her side to look at Rarity, seeing an opening. “You don’t strike me as someone who likes to let loose,” Sunset said, “it sounds so inelegant.”

“Everyone needs to push their boundaries sometimes. For instance, yesterday I wore a green tanktop with jeans when I went to the store,” Sunset mentally slapped her forehead, “can you imagine? But I thought what the heck, I wanted to be daring.”

“Wearing a slightly different outfit isn’t daring, Rarity,” Sunset said.

“Maybe to you.” Rarity replied. Sunset scooched up right next to Rarity,

“Going crazy means pushing your boundaries, doing what that annoying part of your brain tells you not to do, feeling uncomfortable at first and then reveling in that discomfort.” Immediately Sunset leapt on top of Rarity, weighing Rarity’s legs down with her own legs and pinning Rarity’s arms beside her head.

“Tell me Rarity, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done with someone else? Rumors abound with all our classmates you hire for modeling.”

“Oh please,” Rarity said, cool as a cucumber, “like I would let them get anywhere near me. I’m afraid I’m pure as pristine snow.” Sunset leaned in, her face a centimeter from Rarity’s. “What?”

“I think it was time you were despoiled.” Sunset forced a kiss on Rarity. Rarity fought her at first but Sunset managed to keep her pinned down with her mouth and hands. It didn’t take long for Rarity to soften and reciprocate Sunset’s affection. Sunset let go of Rarity’s arms and Rarity wrapped herself around Sunset, pulling their two bodies together. Their make out session went on for several minutes, their bodies getting hotter and hotter, until Sunset pulled back.

“See Rarity, it can be fun to try something new and exciting.” Sunset said.

“That was really nice Sunset,” Rarity responded, still all hot and bothered from her first intense kiss. She giggled and added: “I thought my first kiss would be something special, but it was really amazing with you.” Sunset smirked and sat up.

“Do you trust me?” Sunset asked Rarity. Rarity nodded.

“Good.” Sunset pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it off the bed. Sunset had not bothered to wear a bra, and as a blushing Rarity could see Sunset was very horny. Sunset reached under Rarity’s dress and started rubbing her crotch through her underwear, then pulled back when she saw Rarity was starting to get into it.

“If you want more of that, you have to do something for me,” Rarity looked annoyed as Sunset got off her and the bed and held out of her hand, “come on.” Sunset led Rarity over to the foot of the bed and sat down on the sofa.

“I want you to strip for me,” Sunset said, “really debase yourself, muck around with the rest of us. It’s only a little different from modelling a bathing suit, Ms. big fashion designer. I could play cheesy music on my guitar if it would get you in the mood.”

“Humph, it’s very different from a bathing suit.” Rarity said. Still, that didn’t stop her from kicking off her boots. Sunset tapped her legs for a beat as Rarity shook from side to side, getting into it.

First Rarity pulled off her sweater and twirled it over her head. Rarity was wearing a fancy bra that unfastens in the middle. Rarity slowly undid the fasten, giving Sunset her best bedroom eyes. Any discomfort Rarity felt before was gone now, replaced with an excited urge to be as shameless as possible to her friend.

Rarity split open her bra dramatically, revealing her pert young breasts to Sunset, removed her bra expertly, and shot it off to the side like a slingshot. There was no going back now. Sunset noticed that Rarity was a cup size smaller than her, but still thought her breasts were cute.

For her finale Rarity turned around, stuck her ass out, and pulled off her skirt and panties, exposing her bare ass, expertly stepping out of them without missing a beat, before tossing her panties at Sunset.

“There,” Rarity said, tired and nervous and excited, “what did you think? I can tart around with the best of them.”

Sunset got up and walked over to Rarity. “I can see that,” Sunset said, running her fingers along Rarity’s dripping pussy. Sunset brought her fingers up and stuck them in Rarity’s mouth. Rarity sucked her own juices, loving the taste of herself. “You should become a pole dancer, I bet you’d do really well. You could wear a mask so no one would know that classy Rarity is secretly the biggest whore in Canterlot.”

“Sounds fun.” Rarity said, full of bravado.

“Yeah? You like the thought of being a cheap whore?”

“Right now it does have a certain appeal.”

“Come here, you deserve a reward.” Sunset led Rarity back over to the bed. “Get on.” Rarity crawled onto the bed. “Hold it.” Rarity stopped, resting on all fours with her ass pointing at Sunset. Sunset ran her hands over Rarity’s ass and gave it a slap.

“Ouch! Watch it!”

“Sorry. Here, let me make it up to you” Sunset kissed Rarity’s stinging butt cheek, rubbed Rarity’s pussy. Sunset went slowly, tracing her fingers back and forth across Rarity’s pussy lips. Then she stuck her finger in and started swirling it around.

“Ooooooh, Sunset,” Rarity sighed, “that’s nice.” Sunset responded by sticking a second finger in and moving them around, stretching and expanding Rarity’s pussy. Rarity remained on her hands and knees not wanting to interrupt Sunset finger fucking her.

“Are you ready for your reward?” Sunset asked.

“You mean that wasn’t it?”

“Brace yourself Rarity.” Sunset took her fingers out of Rarity and grabbed her backpack, which she had left by the side of the bed.

Sunset opened her backpack and pulled out a silver, bullet shaped vibrator. It was a big vibrator, Sunset had to grip the base with her entire hand to hold it.

“What is that?!” Rarity said, suddenly alarmed.

Sunset flipped the switch at the base and the thing buzzed to life in her hand. Sunset pushed the tip of the vibrator against Rarity’s waiting snatch.

“Be careful!” Rarity said. Sunset responded by splitting Rarity’s pussy lips apart with her fingers.

“Relax Rarity,” Sunset said, “the biggest whore in Canterlot should be able to take a dick this big.” Rarity whimpered.

Sunset held the base of the vibrator and slowly pushed it into Rarity’s pussy. Rarity screamed as the vibrator stretched her cunt wide, and grabbed her bed sheets to brace herself as Sunset pushed against her. Sunset got half the toy into Rarity’s cunt, then pulled it out with the same teasing speed. When Sunset was almost out she stopped again, holding just the tip of the vibrator inside Rarity, keeping her on the edge of an orgasm.

While Sunset fucked her friend with one hand, her other hand had started fingering herself inside her tights. But it was uncomfortable to finger herself like that, so she got an idea.

“Hey Rarity,” Sunset said, “I’m going to make myself more comfortable. Could you hold onto this for a second?” With the one finger Sunset pushed the vibrating toy into her friend until just the back was sticking out of Rarity’s pussy.

“Now hold it right there, or else.”

“Sunset!” Rarity tried to clamp down on the giant toy that was splitting her in two. Sunset got up and watched her friend as she pulled off her boots and wriggled out of her pants and panties. Sunset stood there for a minute, touching herself as she watched her friend struggle.

“Sunset please hurry!”

“Alright, hold on,” Sunset sat back on the bed and grabbed the base of the vibrator, “now, I want you to lean into it. You have to do the work if you want to cum.”

Rarity grumbled and started moving her hips, making the vibrator slip in and out of her gaping pussy. She quickly got into a rhythm of pumping herself back and forth on the toy. Sunset touched herself again as she watched Rarity, and soon was moving the toy as Rarity moved, matching her rhythm. Rarity could see herself in her vanity mirror, bent over, sweaty, breasts swinging, fucking herself on the fake dick her friend was holding like some mongrel bitch in heat. Rarity felt so turned on making a spectacle of herself like this.

“Go faster Sunset!” Rarity yelled. Sunset picked up the pace, fucking Rarity as fast as she could, and grabbed Rarity’s hair, gently pulling her head back as she fucked her.

“Cum for me you big slut!” Sunset yelled, slamming the vibrator all the way with one hard push. Rarity let out a scream that Sunset suspected cracked one of Rarity’s window panes somewhere. Rarity collapsed on her bed exhausted, the toy sliding out of Rarity on its own. 

“How was that?” Sunset asked, crawling over to Rarity.

“Oh darling, that was fantastic!” Rarity replied.

“I’m glad.” Sunset said, still lightly touching herself.

“You look like you still have plans for me.”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Sunset traced her finger down the middle of Rarity’s front. Rarity rested for a couple of minutes while Sunset traced all over Rarity’s body. “Ready for round two?” Sunset eventually asked.

“Sure.”

“Come over here.” The girls got up and went around to the sofa in front of Rarity’s bed, Sunset made Rarity sit down on it, facing her full length mirror.

“I always wanted to fuck a huge slut,” Sunset said “and you’re well on your way. You just need to look the part.”

Sunset walked over to Rarity’s vanity mirror, picked up her cheapest looking lipstick, walked back over to Rarity, and started writing on her. On her forehead Sunset wrote “SLUT”, on her chest Sunset wrote “WHORE”, and on the inside of her left and right thighs Sunset wrote “FUCK ME”.

“There,” Sunset said, “you look great.” Rarity looked at herself spread eagle on the bench and laughed in that high class melodic way she does.

“Oh my,” Rarity giggled, “I do look trashy. No one can ever hear about this.”

“Don’t worry, this can be our fun little secret.” Sunset went over to her bag and rummaged around in it, “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Sunset pulled out a large strapon and harness. It was a tan rubber dick with balls, smaller than the vibrator she was using before but still pretty big.

“This is going to be so fun.” Sunset said, putting on the strapon. The harness was designed to rub against Sunset’s clit when she was fucking, getting her off too. Sunset walked over to the sitting Rarity and held her fake dick in front of her face, “Now be a good little whore and get this dick all nice a lubed up.” Sunset said

Rarity grabbed the base of the strapon and held the tip up to her mouth. Gingerly, not quite sure what she was supposed to do, Rarity put the tip of the dick in her mouth and started sucking. Rarity worked the head first, then, gaining more confidence, started trying to get more into her mouth. Sunset encouraged Rarity by putting her hand on the back of Rarity’s head and gently pushing her to take more in her mouth. The two watched themselves in the mirror, getting turned on by Rarity debasing herself to the dominant Sunset.

“That’s enough, Rarity.” Sunset said, taking the cock out of Rarity’s drooling mouth. Sunset sat down on the bench, pointing the strapon straight up, “Come on Rarity, get on it.”

Rarity got up and awkwardly positioned herself over Sunset’s waiting cock. With Sunset holding onto her thigh Rarity lowered herself onto her dick, letting out a little squeal as it easily filled up her pussy. Sunset helped her slide down her cock, slowing going inch by inch until she eventually reached the base. Rarity sat impaled on Sunset’s lap for a second trying to catch her breath, Sunset behind her grinning evilly in the mirror. Once she became accustomed Rarity felt great, enjoying the feeling of Sunset’s toy almost reaching her cervix.

Rarity tried standing up, slowing letting the toy slip out of her pussy. When it was almost out Rarity bent her knees, filling herself back up. Rarity repeated herself, going up and down on the cock, moving faster and faster, her tits flopping up and down in the mirror, her hair a disheveled mess, the sweat smudging Sunset’s graffitti. At first Sunset tried to help her by grabbing her stomach and moving her up and down too, but as Rarity go use to it Sunset just sat there and watched.

“You enjoying yourself Rarity?” Sunset asked.

“I am!” Rarity replied, “I feel so cheap, it’s great!”

“Told ya, you just needed to open up more.”

Sunset could feel her orgasm coming on. Rarity slamming into the strapon kept rubbing against her clit, and the teasing all afternoon had kept Sunset pleasantly on the edge.

“You almost there, Rarity?” Sunset asked.

“I am! You?”

“Yeah!” Sunset grabbed Rarity around the waist again and tried to increase the tempo of her pistoning.

Sunset pushed Rarity down on her cock as hard as she could, trying to get as much sensation to her clit as possible as she came. Rarity couldn’t handle being held down on Sunset’s dick and came too. Sunset held her there as the two orgasmed at the same time, Rarity’s pussy twitching around the strapon. The two sat there as they came down and settled into a comfortable stupor. Eventually sunset pulled Rarity off of her and put her down beside her on the sofa.

“That was amazing,” Rarity said inbetween panting, “you were amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Sunset replied, equally exhausted.

“We need to do this more often.” Rarity said. That gave Sunset an idea. She grabbed Rarity’s camera out of its charging station and activated its camera.

“Say cheese!” Sunset said, pointing the camera phone at her tired and giddy looking friend. Rarity smiled, spread her legs for the camera, and gave a double peace sign.

“There,” Sunset said, taking the picture, “if you ever want to be fucked again I expect you to send that picture to my phone.” Rarity looked at herself on her phone.

“That should be no problem,” Rarity replied.

“I look forward to it.”


	4. Applejack

Applejack made her way to the woods out behind her barn. Living in an old cottage with creaky thin walls and two siblings and a grandmother afforded AJ no privacy at all. Or at least that’s what AJ told herself, maybe AJ was just an exhibitionist.

Applejack went to the same wide old tree that you could not immediately see from the house, the one she could hide behind. Applejack didn’t do much of a preliminary check to make sure she was alone, she had come out here enough times that she felt confident that no one else was around.

Secure that she was alone, Applejack relaxed and pulled her skirt down around her boots, then unbuttoned her shirt. She hadn’t worn any underwear for convenience, since she figured she was just coming out here then going back in. AJ started fondling her tit with one hand rubbing her clit with her other hand, her pussy already wet. Between taking care of the farm, her family, her friends, and her school AJ hadn’t had any “me” time, and she really needed this.

AJ got more comfortable as she continued to play with herself, leaning up against the tree and closing her eyes. AJ stuck a finger inside herself and felt the inside of her vaginal walls. She imagined herself with her friends, fucking and fingering and getting each other off.

“Mmm yeah, keep lickin’ me there.” AJ muttered to herself, imagining Rarity eating her out while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash sucked on her tits.

“Having fun?” AJ’s eyes snapped open and she instinctively tried to cover herself. Standing in front of her was Sunset Shimmer with a backpack.

“Sunset!? What are you doin’ here!?”

“Apple Bloom said she saw you going out to your ‘special tree’. You should learn to be sneakier,” Sunset took a step towards AJ, who was trying to sink into the tree, “who were you thinking about? Was it Rarity?”

“That’s private!” AJ said, blushing as red as an apple.

“From here it looks very public. That’s fine though,” Sunset closed the distance between them, “I could be your Rarity if you want.” Sunset brushed her hands across AJ’s chest, sending a brief thrill through Applejack.

“Stop that!” Applejack said, her defense wavering a little.

“Come on Applejack, I promise I can make you feel good,” Sunset started rubbing Applejack’s arms, “you’re so beautiful and sexy. You’re so strong and muscled, and that cute farmer’s tan and those freckles do things to me.” Sunset didn’t mention that she thought AJ’s giant rack was amazing too.

“You’re just a big flatterer ain’t ya?” AJ was still bright red, but she was enjoying the attention Sunset was giving her.

“If you feel uncomfortable tell me to stop I will.” With that Sunset leaned in and started kissing AJ against the tree, AJ’s resistance replaced with cautious interest. Sunset helped AJ out of her shirt and threw it on the ground, then started running her hands over AJ’s biceps.

“You’re amazing, AJ.” Sunset started fondling Applejack’s breasts as she nuzzled her neck. AJ, not sure what to do, stood there. Sunset kissed her way down Applejack’s chest, going between her tits, and stopping at AJ’s abs to give them a good long lick. Finally Sunset stopped her teasing and made her way to Applejack’s pussy, already nice and warmed up for her. Sunset got on her knees and, still fondling Applejack’s chest, started licking AJ’s cunt, running her tongue over AJ’s pussy lips before sticking her tongue in. AJ grabbed the tree to brace herself.

“Shoot Sunset, you’re really good at this.” AJ stammered out.

“I live to please.” Sunset said, moving her hands down to make herself more comfortable, Applejack took over fondling her own chest. Sunset stuck her hand down her pants and played with her clit as she licked AJ’s pussy.

“Sunset, I’m about to-“

“What, already? Damn I’m good.” Sunset continued tongue fucking Applejack, moving her tongue faster until Applejack couldn’t take it anymore and came all over Sunset’s face.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sunset.” AJ said, trying to apologize while still feeling the effects of her orgasm course through her body.

“Ha ha, that’s alright AJ, it was my pleasure,” Sunset licked the dribble of girl cum off her face, “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I really needed that,” Applejack rested against the tree, “Uh Sunset, you okay?” Sunset was trying to get out of her clothes as quickly as possible.

“I can’t wait, I need some release too.” Sunset kicked off her boots and pressed herself against Applejack, “I want you take me in your big arms and make me feel good.” Sunset tried giving Applejack her most seductive lookm with a touch of pitifulness.

“I guess I can’t refuse the request of such a pretty lady.” Applejack said what she thought sounded cool, trying to impress the girl who she was feeling pretty darn enamored with at the moment.

“Great, I got just the thing!” Sunset said, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a hard, black strapon.

“Hold on there girl, what is that?” Applejack asked as Sunset lubed up the toy with her mouth.

“Please Applejack, I want you to fuck me raw with this thing. I want to ride you until I can’t stand up right.” Applejack gulped and adjusted her hat.

“W-well okay. I’ll give it a shot.” Sunset smiled and got down on her knees again. Applejack stepped out of her skirt and Sunset moved it out of the way, then held the harness for Applejack to step into. Sunset pulled the strapon up Applejack’s legs and fastened the thing, making sure it was nice and snug against Applejack’s pussy.

“Looks good.” Sunset said, admiring her work.

“Now what,” Applejack asked, “I could kneel down I guess.”

“Actually,” Sunset said, “I was hoping you could pony up and fuck me standing. Don’t worry, I trust you.”

Applejack activated her super strength, making her ears and hair grow out. Sunset put her arms on Applejack’s shoulders and Applejack carefully lifted her up by her waist. Sunset reached below her to make sure AJ’s fake dick was sticking straight up. Being very careful, Applejack slowly lowered her friend onto her hard plastic cock.

“Oh yeah, that feels great.” Sunset sighed as her strapon opened up her eager cunt. She wrapped her arms around AJ’s body, getting a good handful of AJ’s back muscles, wrapped her legs around AJ too, and rested her head on AJ’s shoulder, holding on for her dear life.

“I’m going to need your help for this part AJ.” Sunset said. Still holding onto AJ, Sunset lifted herself upward almost off the strapon until only the tip was inside her, then lowered herself back onto the dick. Applejack understood, and held onto Sunset, helping her ride the strapon. It was easy for AJ, since in her arms Sunset weighed nothing, and soon she was moving Sunset up and down for her quickly and effortlessly. Sunset was loving the feeling of being enveloped and fucked by this much stronger woman, the feeling of weak helplessness as she was held in AJ’s strong arms.

“That’s it Applejack, fuck me,” Sunset screamed in Applejack’s ear,” fuck me hard!”

“Girl you are crazy.” Applejack said, having repositioned her hands to hold onto Sunset’s ass. Applejack moved her so easily Sunset felt like a toy, so Sunset let her mind go blank as she was manhandled by AJ.

“AJ, I’m cumming, keep going!” AJ sped up her hip thrusting while delicately holding onto Sunset. With a final thrust Applejack shoved Sunset down on the strapon as she came. Sunset screamed so loud she nearly broke AJ’s ear drum and dug her nails into AJ’s back. Applejack held her close as the red head twitched on her black rubber cock, keeping her from falling off as she came.

Sunset rested against her friend, too tired to get off her toy and reluctant to leave AJ’s embrace, and AJ was more than happy to let her friend recover. Eventually Sunset detached herself from her friend and stood on the grass again, her legs a little wobbly.

“I think, I think I was quite prophetic when I said I wouldn’t be able to walk right.” Sunset said, still feeling winded.

Applejack chuckled. “Well I’m glad I was able to make you feel better too.” Sunset gave her a long thank you kiss and started putting on her clothes. AJ started getting dressed herself. When the two were done they walked back towards Applejack’s house, talking about the school work they would have to finish before Monday.


	5. Pinkie Pie

Sunset Shimmer knocked on Pinkie Pie’s door and was immediately answered by the pink party girl herself.

“Hey Sunset,” Pinkie Pie said, her usual excitement permeating everything, “what’s up?”

“Hey Pinkie Pie. Is your family home right now?”

“Nope! Folks are out, and everyone else is at the mall. It’s just me all by my lonesome.”

Sunset Shimmer decided to go with the direct approach.

“I was wondering if you wanted to fuck. Right now.”

“Do I!?” Pinkie Pie grabbed Sunset’s shirt and dragged her in. “I was hoping we could have sex at some point ever since you stopped being mean to everyone. I mean I wanted to have sex with you before but I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction.” Pinkie Pie hurried Sunset up to her room. Pinkie Pie’s room hadn’t changed since the girl’s first sleepover.

Pinkie Pie slammed the door behind them, kicked off her boots, threw off her jacket, and immediately advanced on Sunset, embracing her and trying to stick her tongue down Sunset’s throat. Sunset didn’t mind getting right into it, but was a little thrown off by Pinkie Pie’s urgency.

“You're really eager.” Sunset said when she finally got a chance.

“I’m so excited,” Pinkie Pie replied, “this is going to be so much fun! I have so many ideas about what we can do to each other!” Pinkie Pie started making out with Sunset again, more gently this time, and helped Sunset out of her shirt.

“Someone likes going commando.” Pinkie Pie said, admiring Sunset’s bare chest.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I never wear anything under when I go to school.” Sunset replied, hooking her fingers into Pinkie Pie’s skirt, “but I want to see what you wear.”

Sunset got behind Pinkie Pie and crouched down to pull off her skirt and get a good view of Pinkie Pie’s ass. All that candy and sweets gave Pinkie Pie a nice, plump derriere, and a little bit of pudge around the waist that was just slight enough to be cute. Sunset couldn’t help but grab a couple of handfuls of Pinkie’s bubble butt.

“You got a nice ass, Pinkie.” Sunset said, giving her ass a light slap. Then she turned her attention to Pinkie’s underwear, a weird looking pair of black cotton panties, and hooked her fingers into them.

“You’re going to love this.” Pinkie said. Sunset gave Pinkie Pie’s underwear a tug and met some resistance. Confused, Sunset pulled harder. She was surprised to see a black dildo, attached to the inside Pinkie’s panties, slide out of her pussy as Sunset pulled. Pinkie shuddered with pleasure as the dildo passed her vaginal walls and fall on the ground.

“Wow Pinkie,” Sunset said, dumbfounded, “do you keep that in you all the time?”

“Pretty much!” Pinkie turned around to Sunset, still wearing nothing but her tight blouse, “now let’s see what we can put in you.” Pinkie Pie picked Sunset up, threw her on the bed, and practically tore Sunset’s pants off her, leaving her completely naked.

“Check this out.” Pinkie Pie pulled out a duffel bag and climbed onto the bed next to Sunset. Sunset crawled over to look as Pinkie Pie pulled out two butt plugs shaped vaguely like mushrooms, with horse tails attached.

“Ever since you told us that you were really from a magical land where you were a talking pony I’ve been wondering what it would be like to fuck like a pony, and it sounded so hot and I wanted to recreate the experience.” Pinkie was so excited by the idea she was bouncing on the bed.

Sunset took the butt plug Pinkie Pie handed to her. She decided to ignore the feeling that Pinkie Pie’s fetish was objectifying her species and roll with it.

“Okay Pinkie, you want to be a pony, say ahhhh.”

“Aaaah!” Sunset gently stuck the butt plug into Pinkie’s waiting mouth. It wasn’t too big, and it was plastic, so Pinkie was able to get her mouth around it. Sunset watched Pinkie Pie suck on the toy, getting it nice and lubed up with her spit. When Sunset thought it was ready she took the plug out of Pinkie Pie’s mouth.

“Turn around.” Sunset ordered.

“Oooh Ms. Shimmer, you’re so forceful.” Pinkie Pie teased and laid flat on the bed, her bubble butt sticking up in the air.

“I cannot get enough of this ass.” Sunset said, teasing the butt plug along Pinkie Pie’s asscrack. Sunset wriggled the plug down between Pinkie Pie’s ass cheeks, then when she felt Pinkie’s asshole, gently pressed the plug in. Pinkie Pie groaned into her mattress as Sunset stretched out her asshole, taking her sweet time letting the plug get enveloped by Pinkie’s o-ring.

“It certainly is easy sticking something up your ass, Pinkie,” Sunset said, “almost like its use to it.” Pinkie Pie only laughed into her mattress and curled her toes. Eventually Sunset got it so only the fake tail was visible coming out of Pinkie’s ass crack.

“What do you think,” Pinkie asked, waving her ass at Sunset, “do I look like a pony?”

Sunset bit her tongue. “Sure.” She said, giving Pinkie’s ass an extra hard slap.

“Great!” Pinkie replied, taking off her top and bra. Sunset could see Pinkie Pie’s butt wasn’t the only thing getting fat, her tits had been practically bursting out of her shirt.

“Just one more piece,” Pinkie Pie rustled around in her duffel bag and pulled out the old headbands with pony ears from Twilight’s campaign. “Ta da, the look is complete!” Pinkie put a set on hers and Sunset’s heads, then picked up the second butt plug. Sunset obediently opened her mouth and lubed up the toy until it was nice and wet.

“How do you wanna take it?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“Um,” Sunset got on all fours and faced away from Pinkie, “like this I guess.” Pinkie spread Sunset’s ass cheeks and pressed the tip of the plug against Sunset’s asshole, making Sunset tense up.

“You need to relax,” Pinkie Pie said, “Have you ever stuck something up your ass before?”

“I tried a small vibrator once, but nothing so…bulbous.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it.” Pinkie pushed the tip harder, forcing Sunset’s asshole to distend. Sunset screamed as her o-ring was stretched much wider than it was use to accommodate the base of the mushroom, before shrinking back down around the part before the horse tail.

“You did it!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed, “I knew you could, I always believed in you.”

Sunset was sweating and panting after being so painfully violated. But she found the pain exciting, and the new sensations hot.

Sunset got off the bed and looked at her butt. She had always found humans lack of a movable tail to be off balancing. This was not an improvement in that regard, but on the other hand she had never found her own tail to be so arousing. Sunset gave her ass a little shake and watched her fake tail swish, then turned back to Pinkie.

“Well this is mildly amusing. Now what?”

“This!” Pinkie Pie pulled out a large double-ended dildo with a plastic middle and a switch dangling from it. The dicks were black, looked as big as forearms, and appeared to be modelled after horse cocks.

“They look like horse cocks!” Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly.

“I can see that.” Sunset replied.

“I didn’t want to fuck a real horse, but the guy at the store said this was as good as the real thing.” Pinkie said as she fished lube out of her bag. Pinkie squirted some lube on one of the dicks and rubbed it all over until the fake horse dick was nice and shiny, then did the same to the other dick. “Quick get on the bed, I’ve been dying to try this thing out.”

Sunset Shimmer crawled back onto the bed. She was getting use to having the plug up her ass, but she didn’t think it would be comfortable to sit down on it, so she crawled around on all fours and faced away from Pinkie. Pinkie put her finger on Sunset’s plug where the tail started and moved it around.

“Excited?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“Yeah,” Sunset said, nervous about the size of the toy in Pinkie’s hand, “just, be careful alright?”

Pinkie rubbed the tip of one of the dicks against Sunset’s waiting pussy. Sunset could feel the size of the dick against her pussy lips, and the thought of that huge thing splitting her in two scared her a little and excited her a lot. The lubricant Pinkie Pie used felt really warm against Sunset’s cunt.

Finally, after several agonizing seconds, Pinkie pressed the tip of the cock into Sunset. The cock slid in easily thanks to the lube and Sunset’s eagerness, but then ran up against resistance and started to slide out. Pinkie pushed harder, forcing the cock into Sunset until it held to some degree. Sunset gritted her as the cock filled her up.

“Hey, could you hold this for second?” Pinkie asked. Sunset reached behind her and gripped the middle of the toy, keeping it inside her. Pinkie lined up her ass with Sunset’s, grabbed the base of the other dick, and moved back onto the dick, it sliding much more easily into her pussy. Pinkie let go when she was able to suspend the toy between.

“It’s so big!” Sunset yelled.

“I know, it’s great isn’t it? Now hold on!” Pinkie pushed herself against the toy, forcing it to fill her up. Pinkie’s efforts in turn forced more of the other cock into Sunset. Sunset saw stars and cried out as her cunt was split wide by the huge fake horse cock, the lube setting her nerve endings on fire. She had never felt this filled before and she loved it, the pain enhancing the extreme pleasure.

Sunset pushed back, trying to get as much of the fake cock into her as possible. This helped get more of the other cock into Pinkie Pie, who cried out at Sunset shoved more into her. The girls rocked back and forth, trying to get more of the toy into them and make their friend feel good at the same time.

“This – is – so –awesome!” Pinkie Pie yelled between grunts as Sunset fucked her.

“Fuck – it’s – too – much!” Sunset yelled back between grunts as Pinkie fucked her.

The two girls felt their butt plugs rub up against their walls alongside their dildos. It was almost like the three toys were touching each other.

Eventually the two girls couldn’t move the toy anymore, their cunts stretched as far as they could fit comfortably. Their asses weren’t touching, but they were close, the middle plastic part of the toy being the only exposed part left. Sunset could feel the hairs on Pinkie’s tail tickling her ass.

“Aaaah, aaaah, we made it.” Pinkie Pie panted.

“Yeah.” Sunset replied, unable to focus on anything except the huge toys that had completely filled her.

“Let’s turn it on!” Pinkie grabbed the switch attached to the toy.

“Wait, what?”

Pinkie turned the nob with the thumb, turning the thing on. To Sunset’s surprise the toy didn’t merely buzz. In had some sort of motor in it, which made the dicks twirl around. Not that they had much room, but Sunset could feel it spinning around inside her, and swore the thing was lightly tapping the wall of her cervix.

“This is insane.” Sunset mumbled. Pinkie Pie only laughed in response. Still, Sunset couldn’t say she didn’t feel great, as she struggled to keep herself propped up as her ass and pussy were assaulted. Sunset didn’t want to move the dildo out of her, so instead she rested her head on one arm and started rubbing her clit with her other hand. She couldn’t see it but Pinkie was doing the same thing.

The two girls almost looked like a mirror image on top of the bed, rubbing their clits, their asses in the air, the twin horse tails hitting each other, the toy in the middle moving around. The girls let out matching cries of pleasure as the horse cocks moved around inside of them, Sunset loved the feel of hers hitting what felt like the inside of her front.

“Pinkie, I’m about to cum!” Sunset told Pinkie.

“Me too,” Pinkie replied excitedly, “let’s see if we can cum together!” Pinkie and Sunset sped up massaging their clits until they let out simultaneous screams. The two girls collapsed on the bed, unable to do anything as the orgasm washed over the bodies, leaving them helpless but blissful. They were too tired to do anything about the dildo, as it kept working on their exhausted holes, content to let the thing continue to ravage their insides.

Eventually Pinkie remembered the switch and turned off the toy. With great strength Sunset pulled the toy out of her worn out cunt and crawled to the head of the bed, collapsing again on Pinkie Pie’s pillows. Pinkie Pie pulled the other half of the toy out of her and crawled up next to Sunset, curling up against her. The two girls fell asleep, the butt plugs still inside them, where they would stay untouched for a while.


	6. Twilight Sparkle x Twilight Sparkle

A few days ago Sunset Shimmer had suggested to Twilight Sparkle that the two of them have a sleepover together and invite the Twilight Sparkle from her world since she had never spent any significant amount of time with her counterpart. Sunset said it would be fun for the two to spend the day together hanging out, and Twilight agreed.

When Princess Twilight arrived the girls showed her around Canterlot, catching her up on everything she missed. They hung out at the mall and got a drink at the café before going back to Twilight’s place with all their sleeping bag gear.

On Sunset’s suggestion, this world’s Spike offered to show Equestria’s Spike a night out on the town, take him to all the cool spots where a dog can really party. Spike was reluctant, but went along with it because Twilight said she wanted a “girl’s night”.

But Sunset had special plans for Twilight. After Twilight let it slip that she had never been in a sexual relationship with another person Sunset got it in her head that she wanted to be the first one to have sex with this Twilight.

From there Sunset’s imagination and arrogance got the better of her. Sunset thought it would be kinky to fuck Twilight while her counterpart slept next to them. In her arrogance Sunset bragged to Pinkie Pie what she was planning to do.

That was Sunset’s big mistake. Pinkie Pie tattled to Princess Twilight next time she switched places with herself. The princess wasn’t about to let Sunset take her virginity, sort of, so she asked Pinkie to bring some equipment back from her home in preparation (as a reward Pinkie got to experience what it was like to be fucked as a pony).

When Sunset mentioned retiring for the night the Twilight jumped her, stripped her, tied her arms behind her, and tied her legs together. Now she was stuck kneeling on the floor, the end of her bondage held in a naked Princess Twilight’s hand like a leash.

“Oh come on Twilight,” Sunset pleaded, “it would have been fun for everyone.”

“I didn’t give you permission to use my body like that.” Princess Twilight pulled on the rope, tightening the bonds all over Sunset. Normally Twilight was the epitome of friendliness and consideration, but in the bedroom her dominant, sexually controlling side came out.

“I was totally planning to share, honest.” Sunset lied. The princess wasn’t impressed and forced a ball gag around Sunset’s mouth.

“Um, Twilight, what are you doing?” Twilight turned around to look at her counterpart standing by herself in her pajamas, looking confused and nervous. Twilight tied Sunset’s leash to the bed and walked over to Twilight.

“It seems our friend Sunset had some inappropriate plans for you.” Princess Twilight said, getting in close to her counterpart. Human Twilight looked at the restrained Sunset.

“What are we suppose to do with her now?” Twilight asked, oblivious.

“Well, I have to admit she may have had a point.”

“Twilight?” Princess Twilight cupped her twin’s face in her hand and kissed her. Twilight, caught off guard, did not respond immediately as the princess slipped a little bit of her tongue in Twilight’s mouth. It took a second for Twilight to recover.

“What are you doing-AAH!” The princess started playing Twilight’s chest through her shirt.

“Don’t act so shocked,” the princess replied, “you’ve thought about this, I know you have.”

“But I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this.”

“Twilight, remember that book you had to read for sex-ed class?” Sunset had written to Princess Twilight about their sex-ed class and Twilight had asked for a copy of the book, “what it said about your first sexual partner? ‘If you can try to have your first sexual experience with someone you trust and care about.’ And who can you trust more than yourself.”

“You promise you’ll be careful?” Twilight asked, having trouble getting the words out through all the new sensations.

“I promise Twilight,” Princess Twilight was back to her sincere princess of friendship mentality. “I want nothing more than for you to be happy and have a good time. Think of it as an experiment, having sex with your alternate universe you will certainly be a unique experience.”

“I guess…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The princess was back in full sexual predator mode. Twilight didn’t resist as the princess started Frenching her again. The nerdy virgin got lost in the feeling of her more confident counterpart kissing her, barely registering as the princess pulled her shirt over her head.

“It’s time for the fun part.” Princess Twilight said. She got down on her knees and pulled down Twilight’s pajama bottoms.

“I’ve never seen myself from this angle,” Princess Twilight said, “you’ve got a cute pussy, Twilight.” Before Twilight had a chance to respond the princess licked the front of her counterpart’s cunt. Twilight gave a little cry, no one had ever licked her pussy before, and she was surprised how good it felt.

“You’re really good at that Twilight.” Twilight said while adjusting her glasses.

“Who knows your body better than yourself?” The princess rubbed two fingers along Twilight’s pussy before going back licking her.

The girls looked back when they heard a thump. Sunset was trying to crawl across the floor to get a better look as far as her leash would allow.

“Wait a minute Twilight,” Princess Twilight pulled away from her twin, “I have an idea. Grab her and that chair.”

Human Twilight grabbed her computer chair while Princess Twilight picked up the restrained Sunset. The princess told her human counterpart to angle the chair towards the bed and sat Sunset down in it, and used more of the rope she had to tie Sunset to the chair, both at her legs and around her chest, making sure her tits were squeezed between two strands of rope. Sunset gave a muffled pleading cry as she still had the ball gag in.

As a final touch the princess fished something new out of her seemingly bottomless bag of sex toys she brought with her. It was a small egg-shaped vibrator attached to a remote control, and some tape. “This way Sunset can still feel something and no one has to do anything.” Princess Twilight said.

Princess Twilight held the egg against the top of Sunset’s clit with a small piece of tape and flipped the switch on the remote. The egg started buzzing gently against Sunset’s clit. Sunset said something angrily, not that she could be understood, while the princess draped the switch across Sunset’s leg. Sunset tried to move but was tied too tight to do anything.

“Sunset wanted to leave us out, so I say we do the same to her,” the princess turned to her twin, “you okay with putting on a little show for our friend?”

Human Twilight looked at her best friend, a look of sympathy and longing in her eyes.

“Can we untie her later?” Twilight asked.

“Of course, but for now-“ Twilight pushed her twin onto the bed and climbed on top of her, “she should suffer, just for a little bit.” The princess started making out with Twilight again, lying on top of the teenager, their twin erect nipples rubbing against each other. Sunset whimpered at the sight of her two greatest loves just a hair out of reach. Watching her friends fuck while she was only allowed to watch, plus the unrelenting teasing of the egg on her clit, was driving Sunset crazy. She would have given anything to be sandwiched between the two Twilights.

Princess Twilight broke off her make-out session with her other self. “I want to try something, and I promise it will feel really good.”

“Okay.” Human Twilight responded, a little delirious with glee. Princess Twilight moved Human Twilight’s leg up and apart, spreading her pussy completely, then moved Twilight so Sunset got a completely unobstructed view of her friend’s cunt. Finally the princess spread her own pussy lips and lowered herself onto her doppelganger’s cunt. The two girls could feel their clits touching and their labia rubbing against each other. 

Princess Twilight looked over her shoulder “Take a good look Sunset,” the princess started rubbing her pussy against Twilight’s, “this could have been you.” Sunset groaned in frustration. The princess smiled and turned back to the teenager under her. 

The princess swiveled her hips around, trying to get their cunts to touch as much as possible, sometime she could get their clits to touch each too. Every once in a while Princess Twilight would lift her hips up then drop them back down onto Twilight, this would elicit a particularly adorable cry from the teen. The princess was balancing on her outstretched arms so could hang over her teenage self, who held onto the princess’ arms for support. The princess loved watching her younger, more innocent counterpart squirm under her, her thick coke bottle glasses disheveled and fogged up as she was fucked.

“AAAAAAH-Twilight!” The teenage girl cried out.

“You’re about to cum, Twilight,” the princess said, “I’m about to cum too. Just ride it out.”

Human Twilight gripped Princess Twilight’s arms tighter as she came. Watching her innocent version climax and feeling her pussy twitch against hers sent the princess over the edge too. The two girls were almost perfect mirror images as they came, the only difference was Human Twilight seemed more overcome by her orgasm while Princess Twilight was smiling as she came.

Princess Twilight collapsed on top of her human counterpart, the two catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow.

“I really enjoyed that Twilight.” Princess Twilight said.

“Me too.”

“There’s no reason you can’t do this all the time. I do, and it’s brought me closer to everyone, and it’s always fun as long as you’re safe about it.” The Princess reached down and gently caressed Twilight’s pussy. “In fact, I was hoping we could do something together, something new for you. Sunset said she wanted to do this, but I don’t think she’s earned the right.”

“What do you want to do?” Twilight asked, getting into the idea of being fucked again by her sexier self.

Twilight looked at Twilight and said in her in her most caring voice: “I want to be the one take your virginity, Twilight.”

Human Twilight thought for a second. “I would argue you just did.” she responded.

“True, but I was hoping to use this.” Princess Twilight pulled a strapon out of her sex bag. It was not a very big strapon made of polished black rubber. Twilight looked intrigued, but nervous.

“Please Twilight, I worry about you, I want your first time with one of these to be an enjoyable experience. And I promise I’ll go as fast or slow as you want me to.” Human Twilight considered the princess’ offer.

“Okay,” Twilight said, then more confidently, “I’ll do it.”

“Great.” Princess Twilight put on the harness and tightened it, “lie on the bed like normal.”

Twilight rested her head on her pillows as the princess got back on the bed and crawled on top of her, pointing her fake dick at Twilight’s waiting snatch.

“I’ll go slowly, okay?” Princess Twilight said. Human Twilight nodded.

Holding the base of the dick with one hand, the princess gently pushed the toy between the teenager’s folds. Twilight sucked in air between her teeth at the feeling. It felt okay so far, but she was still waiting for the next part.

“This might hurt okay? But it will be over in a second” Princess Twilight, feeling some resistance, pushed harder. Human Twilight gave a sharp cry of pain as the resistance went away.

“There, it’s over now,” Twilight said, remaining calm.

“I want to keep going.” Twilight said defiantly. Princess Twilight smiled.

“I knew you would.”

Reassured, Princess Twilight again entered Human Twilight, going slowly so as not to hurt her. Eventually Twilight reached the base of the strapon, then slowly pulled out. Human Twilight didn’t show any sign of discomfort, so Princess Twilight kept going.

Human Twilight was watching Sunset Shimmer as her older self fucked her. Sunset was straining against her bondage, desperately trying to get some sort of release as the toy taped to her kept her on the edge of orgasm. She was sweating and looked like her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Even if Sunset had planned to trick her Twilight felt sorry for her.

“Twilight, can we let Sunset out afterwards?” Twilight asked, “She doesn’t deserve this, she should have some fun too.”

“Of course Twilight,” Princess Twilight turned to the restrained Sunset, “hear that Sunset, Twilight wants to let you out. And I guess I will, as soon as I’m done fucking the object of your deepest desires. You should say thank you.”

“Thnk ou.” An exhausted Sunset said through her ball gag. Secretly the princess agreed with Human Twilight, she was starting to feel guilty too. But she was enjoying her dominant persona right now. 

The princess could see her alternate self’s breathing speed up and increased the rate of her thrusting. It didn’t take long for Twilight to cum again, letting out a long cry as she came. Princess Twilight pulled out of Human Twilight and cuddled up to her double, their twin bodies panting and sweaty. 

“Plse lt mh ut!” Sunset begged through her gag.

“Oh alright,” the princess responded, climbing off her double and standing in front of their tied up friend, “if I let you out do you promise to do everything I tell you to?” Sunset nodded.

The princess untied Sunset and forced her back on the floor, then removed her ball gag, but left the egg toy taped to Sunset’s clit. Since Sunset was still bound the princess had to position herself in front of her, both of them could be seen by the recovering teenager on the bed.

“I still haven’t cum yet, you’re going to fix that.” The princess ordered, holding onto Sunset’s leash again. Sunset nodded obediently, and without missing a beat sat up and stuck her tongue deep into the princess’ dripping cunt.

“You watching Twilight?” The princess asked as she palmed Sunset’s head, “You have to learn how to properly command your subjects.” Human Twilight was getting turned on again watching herself dominate her friend. She didn’t know what was hotter, the commanding presence of her counterpart or watching her friend subjugate herself like that.

The princess came quickly, holding onto Sunset’s head and forcing Sunset to keep her tongue inside her until she was done cumming. When she was finished the princess sat down on the bed next to Twilight.

“That was very good Sunset,” the princess said, “just, give me a second.” Princess Twilight took off her strapon and handed it to the teen. “Here Twilight, put this on.”

Human Twilight slid the harness on, sat up, and looked down at her new fake dick, poking the tip a few times.

“How do I look Sunset?” Human Twilight asked. Sunset blushed

“You look great, Twilight.” Sunset said. Twilight laughed at the compliment, amused by the strangeness of it. Princess Twilight finally removed the egg vibrator from Sunset’s clit, causing Sunset to let out huge sigh of relief. Then she untied Sunset’s legs, allowing her to stand up.

“You haven’t earned the right to use your arms yet.” Princess Twilight said, “First you’re going to let Twilight fuck you.”

“Thank Celestia.” Sunset said, more to herself than anything. Human Twilight laid down on the bed again. Sunset climbed on top of Twilight and, in a rush, slammed herself straight down on the cock, cumming immediately. That egg vibrator really had done a number on Sunset.

“You came already?” The princess asked.

“I needed that.” Sunset said, relieved. She leaned and kissed Human Twilight, who was more surprised than anything. “You were great too Twilight.” Human Twilight rolled her eyes at the compliment, she hadn’t done anything yet.

“Well that’s not fair to Twilight.” Princess Twilight said, “you’ll get your arms back when cum again.”

“Ugh, fine. It will be a pleasure to be fucked by such a beauty.” Sunset made her legs more comfortable, then started sliding up and down on Twilight’s cock again. Princess Twilight was impressed with how Sunset managed to maintain her balance despite her arms being tied behind her back.

“Someone’s done this before.” Princess Twilight said. Sunset ignored her, happy she was finally able to have sex with Human Twilight, and Human Twilight was happy to finally be able to fuck her best friend for real instead of just imagining it. It hadn’t gone the way she had fantasized the encounter, but she was still really enjoying herself. Human Twilight held onto Sunset so she didn’t lose her balance and thrust her hips up to meet Sunset slamming down on her dick. Twilight had to adjust her glasses a few times as the shaking kept making them nearly fall off her face.

“Does this feel good Sunset?” Twilight asked, still not completely confident in her sexual abilities.

“You’re doing great Twilight,” Sunset encouraged the sexual newbie, “keep it up! Keep fucking me like that, you’re so good at this!” Princess Twilight stood off to the side, fingering her clit to the sight of herself fucking her friend.

“I’m about to go cum Twilight, please go faster.” Sunset instructed. Twilight tried to speed up her thrusts as best as she could until let out a cry. The force of her orgasm finally caused Sunset to lost her balance and fall forward onto Twilight, who got her hands up in time to catch. The two girls laughed at the silliness of Sunset falling as she orgasmed.

“Did I do that right?” Twilight asked innocently.

“You were wonderful, Twilight.” Sunset responded, kissing her lightly on the lips in appreciation. “Twilight, I’m sorry I tried to trick you, that was wrong of me, I let my libido go to my head.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure you weren’t going to be mean about it.”

“You’re the best.”

“I’d say that earned you back your arms.” Princess Twilight said, untying Sunset’s arms, back to her benevolent mindset.

“Thanks.” Sunset said, rotating her arms to get feeling back into them. “What do you girls want to do now?”

“I think we should do whatever Twilight wants to do.” Princess Twilight responded

Human Twilight thought about it. “Actually I wanted to see what else was in that bag.”

The girls spent the rest of the night indulging Human Twilight’s growing sexual interests. As part of her continued punishment Sunset had to spend the rest of the night walking around with anal beads hanging out of her ass. Human Twilight had her and Princess Twilight hang off the side of the bed, lined up in a row so Sunset could fuck them with a strapon. At one point Princess Twilight wanted to try bondage, so Human Twilight tied the princess and Sunset’s bodies and legs together, spread eagle so their pussies were rubbing against each other, and left them there as Twilight got something to eat.

The most unusual thing Human Twilight could think of was when she found three huge dildos that suction cupped to the floor. The girls had a contest to see who could fit the whole thing into their cunts first, the losers had to sit there and not move with the dildo inside them and watch the winner frig herself until she came. Sunset won handily.

“Good job being the biggest slut in the group.” Twilight said sarcastically. Sunset beamed as she played with herself.

Eventually the girls got too tired to continue and fell asleep in Twilight’s bed, Sunset pressed between the two Twilights. It had turned out to be a far better night than she had dreamed it would be.


	7. Epilogue

The following morning Twilight had to get back to her own world. Before Twilight left Sunset offered to be Human Twilight’s personal sex slave for the rest of the school year, as part of her penance. Everyone agreed that was completely fair. Human Twilight was already racking up a list of ideas, which Sunset looked forward to trying out.

Twilight slowly grew into to her as Sunset’s master. At first she would go over to Sunset’s apartment and have Sunset fuck her for a couple of hours. But Twilight wanted more, and she couldn’t do much with her parents and Spike at home. So Twilight worked up the courage to have Sunset fuck her at school. Sometimes she would have Sunset eat her out in a bathroom stall, or she would fuck Sunset with a strapon on the school roof.

Eventually Twilight got too excited and careless, and didn’t take any precautions when she ordered Sunset to sixty-nine with her in the music room, so that the rest of the Rainbooms saw what they were doing. They weren’t confused per se, especially by Sunset, but they were a little shocked at Twilight. After Twilight explained what was going on they calmed down, and as an apology for sneaking behind their backs and fucking in their music room, Twilight offered to share Sunset with her friends. They accepted.

Fluttershy was slowly getting into sex in public places, and would politely ask Sunset to fuck her under the benches, in empty classrooms, and I the locker room over and over again. Applejack, the least creative of the bunch, would only sometimes go to Sunset’s place to blow off some steam fucking Sunset with one of her many toys, Applejack having developed an appreciation for her own well-built body after their last encounter.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were a bit more creative in their orders. Rainbow Dash was still a miffed about having to run through the school naked, and Pinkie Pie was just an exhibitionist, so they collaborated on a new wardrobe for Sunset. Pinkie Pie knew Sunset did not wear any underwear to school, but that was mitigated by Sunset wearing normal shirts and pants. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash made Sunset wear far more revealing outfits, ones where you could tell in a second Sunset wasn’t wearing a bra, and in a minute Sunset wasn’t wearing any panties. Pinkie Pie’s favorite was an old school girl outfit with Sunset’s shirt tied around her stomach and a miniskirt. Rainbow Dash got ahold of one of those egg vibrators and taped it to Sunset’s clit while she kept the remote. Rainbow Dash never got tired of watching Sunset squirm in class as she turn up the vibrations in class. Pinkie Pie was adamant Sunset was always waiting around behind the diner she worked out once Pinkie got off work so they could fuck in the alley.

At first Rarity didn’t order anything besides the occasional fuck at her place. Then Rarity threw a massive party and invited all the girls in their grade. In the guest bedroom/coat room Rarity stripped Sunset down and tied her to the bed. Next to Sunset Rarity left a sharpie, several sex toys, and a sign that said “Please sign in and fuck me!” Every party guest had to sign Sunset’s body and could do whatever they wanted to her. At the end of the night Sunset had to fuck every girl at the party in front of everyone else while covered in their names.

Suffice it to say Sunset’s life was suddenly very complicated. It was difficult balancing an active school life and being the sex slave to her six horny friends, all the running back and forth between houses and places in the school. And they were all so imaginative. But Sunset wouldn’t trade it for anything, she getting more sex than she could ever imagine and spending plenty of time with her friends. Thankfully the situation lasted for a very long time.


End file.
